bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Kane-Ra
Kane-Ra are an aggressive species of bull-like Rahi. History Kane-Ra were originally created by the Makuta from a blend of viruses in vats of Liquid Protodermis as part of their duty to populate the Matoran Universe with Rahi. On Metru Nui, Kane-Ra were usually seen roaming the lands of Po-Metru, their preferred habitat. When Teridax caused the Great Cataclysm the Kane-Ra, like many other Rahi, migrated to the island above, Mata Nui. Some stayed during part of the Visorak occupation, and one was observed by Pouks and Onewa. The Kane-Ra on Mata Nui were soon placed with Infected Kanohi and organized into Teridax's army of Rahi. Teridax used the Kane-Ra to terrorize the Matoran for a thousand years, until the arrival of the Toa Mata. He then directed the Kane-Ra, along with Muaka, to attack the Toa in an attempt to defeat them. During a journey a meet the other Toa, Kopaka and Pohatu were attacked by a Kane-Ra in Ko-Wahi. They were able to trap it in a crevice and crush it with boulders. After Lewa had retrieved one of his Kanohi, he was knocked out of the sky by Nui-Rama, and to the ground where a Muaka and Kane-Ra were waiting. The giant beasts were attacked by Onua before they managed to harm Lewa, and the Toa retreated. Teridax later marshaled a large force of Rahi to attack Kini-Nui while the Toa Mata prepared to confront him. The Rahi, including Kane-Ra, were repelled by the large amount of Matoran present. When the Toa Mata defeated Teridax, he released his hold over the Rahi, and they retreated, to roam around Mata Nui as they had before Teridax infected them. The Kane-Ra of Mata Nui avoided the Bohrok to the best of their ability, but when the Toa Nuva released the insectoid robots intentionally, they retreated back to Metru Nui. Mutated Kane-Ra During their journey to one of Teridax's lairs, the Toa Metru encountered a Kane-Ra that had no legs, due to Teridax's experiments on Rahi. Abilities & Traits Kane-Ra typically prefer to live as loners, becoming fiercely territorial over their grange. This advantage, together with the short supply of vegetation in Po-Metru, kept Kane-Ra from behaving as herd animals. The bulls often travel alone, and on rare occasions by two or three, feeding on vegetation by day and searching for shelter in caves by night. Kane-Ra are bovine in appearance, with sharp, curving horns and a broad snout. They possess a tread-like appendage in place of hind legs. They are capable of extending their necks a great distance, and use this ability to great effect as a defense mechanism. Quotes Trivia *The Dark Hunter Charger was once a Kane-Ra. *A creature that is either a mutated Kane-Ra or an Artakha Bull has been sent to guard the map dug under Metru Nui by Blade Burrowers. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''VX'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-canonical Appearance) External Links *Kane-Ra Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi